


Bucky

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I want Bucky to tie back his hair. For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/114043578229/sketchy-bucky/)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves)**


End file.
